


sweet as a lover

by ifimightchime



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is alive don't question it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, Harcest Ficmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime
Summary: The gingerbread house kit is an impulse buy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	sweet as a lover

**Author's Note:**

> For Harcest Ficmas day two: Gingerbread.  
> Title: _Flyweight Love_ , Vienna Teng

The gingerbread house kit is an impulse buy, the last thing Vanya grabs before she leaves the store. It's silly, but she saw it on the Christmas displays, and they'd never gotten to do anything like that for the holidays before. She was already walking out the door before she thought twice about it.

"It's stupid," she says, looking down at the counter. The box slides into view as Ben sets it down, and then his hand cups her cheek, drawing her face back up and bending down for a kiss. Vanya goes easily, fingers twisting into the sleeves of his hoodie as she pushes up to meet him halfway.

"It looks like fun. After dinner?"

"Okay," she agrees, leaning in against him to steal a few more moments before she goes back to putting things away.

She's still dubious when they open the box, pretty sure it's going to be boring at best, if not disastrous somehow -- but it's nice, actually. Vanya's hands are steadier, so she takes charge of the icing bag, drawing slow lines as Ben holds the pieces together, piping steady even as he makes her laugh. He watches her hands, and Vanya's reminded a little of the way he watches her play violin, of how he says he finds it soothing and sometimes falls asleep to her music. Of how his focus always makes her feel settled, somehow more comfortable, even in quiet moments when they're doing nothing.

She can taste the sugar from stolen icing when she leans across to kiss him. His smile is so bright, it feels like it's warming her whole body.

"Now?" she asks, once the roof is settled in place and he's stretching in his chair.

"Now we wait for it to dry so we can decorate it." She nods, and he leans against the table, resting on his hand as he looks at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, actually. I am."

"Told you." He smiles, soft and pleased, and then eyes the rest of the box. "Now we just have to keep from eating the candy while it dries."

She hums, considering. "I did get sugar cookies. You know. In case we somehow made it inedible."

"You have the best ideas," he says, and she laughs. He offers his hand as he passes, and she lets him pull her to her feet, happy to let him lead her along.


End file.
